The Flaming truth
by writingninetales
Summary: Vulpix and her family have and encounter with hunters. what will happen. will vulpix ever learn to trust humans?
1.

The Flaming truth: Chapter 1

The Flaming truth: Chapter 1

By: Writingninetales

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but some stuffed animals, cards, CDs, models, games, videos, DVDs, and pretty much all the other pokemon merchandise you can think of. K!

BANG! I heard a gun shot. My family awoke with a start. Two humans were near us, with long metal tubes pointed at us. 

"Looks like we stumbles upon a whole family. We'll get paid richly for this! According to this book Ninetales and Vulpix furs can go for thousands."

The two men raised their metal tubes. Seeing this my mother jumped in front of us just as a pellet shot out of the tube aimed straight for me.

"NINE!" my mother shrieked as she was hit. 

She looked up at me and died. My father chased them off and burned the metal things into a twisted mess. My father and two sisters gathered around her still body and mourned her death. When we were through we cremated her, as all fire pokemon should do to one they truly loved.

We knew never to trust humans again. We moved deeper into the forest. We tried to escape the fear that remained in our hearts of humans, but we knew that would be with us for all eternity. No matter how far we went, it would always be there, like a shadow on a sunny day. In the past we had let pokemon researchers, photographers, and sketchers observe us, but those days were over. We shut ourselves out of all human contact. We were emotionally scarred. Scarred in a way more painful than the shot that hit my mother. That shot of pure hatred and evil. Our lives would never be the same.

Okay how was it? Its my first fic and I know its depressing, but if I get enough positive reviews I'll put the other chapters up. 


	2. Ran out by humans

The Flaming Truth

The Flaming Truth

Chapter 2: Run out

By: writingninetales

Okay I don't own Pokemon, just pokemon merchandise, and a lot of it at that.

I got some reviews saying how some people were about to have a mental breakdown with the amount of emotion I could cram into a short tiny little fic. I just wanted to say that my fave pokemon is Ninetales and I don't want them all to die, its just combining it with the reality of fox trapping. I also wanted to say I am famous for writing fics that move people and give them a totally different point of view. At the moment I'm just mad at Bush. In the newspaper it said he is the most envirometally unfriendly president of all time. Please read and review.

It has been one-year sense my mother died. A year without any human contact. But a year filled with fear. My family has moved deeper into the forest. The humans have started colonizing around our home. Cutting down the trees and building shelters. They also cut down the trees and make stuff out of it that doesn't even remotely resemble a tree. They are the most twisted morally wrong race. They kill for no reason. My father has mot found another mate. He will not. We believe in monogamy. We don't find another mate just because one died. We go on as if she was still alive, but we still have the pain and nightmares of that terrible morning, and the sound of that shot piercing the air. It was a sound we would never forget. We told other Ninetales and Vulpix families about this, and hoped they would watch out. But they said that no such thing existed. Some had to find out the hard way. It was a terrible time to live. 

One morning, a huge crashing through the trees awakened us. I looked up. There was a huge man made machine ripping down all the trees. Suddenly a human girl ran in front of it and spread out her arms.

"STOP! DO YOU RELIZE WHAT YOUR DOING!" the human girl yelled at the huge thing. She then released 6 Snorlax and ordered them into battle. The all stood in front of the machine and pushed out the way it came. The two humans inside were arrested by officer jenny. If I heard her right. The Snorlax used hyper beam attack on that terrible machine thing, blasting it to pieces. The Snorlax girl ran up to me. My family had run into the woods. They couldn't find me because I was hiding. 

"You poor thing. Those evil men tried to take away your home." She looked around. My home was nothing much now. Just a few tree stumps and no family. She touched my head. I was frozen in fear. She then scratched behind my ears. It felt good. I still didn't completely trust her. After what humans did to my mom. I looked into her eyes. They weren't the evil mocking eyes the hunters, or men in the machine had. The were gentle and caring. And as far as I was concerned my only hope for survival. I had nothing to loose as she picked me up and carried me off. I just hope I was going to a good home. 


End file.
